


Because You're My Brother

by eternalmyriadofstars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stargazing, Thoughts of death, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmyriadofstars/pseuds/eternalmyriadofstars
Summary: No matter what happens, what universe they're in, Sans and Papyrus will always be brothers. A series of drabbles showcasing their relationship.





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a handful of drabbles, I must admit I have gotten quite addicted to them. Here is a collection of Undertale drabbles, featuring Sans and Papyrus and their relationship. The verse and any relevant information will be included in each individual chapter.
> 
> Lullaby: Undertale. Major character death, spoilers for Genocide Route

“Sans?”

“…yeah bro?”

“Can you sing me a lullaby?”

Sans felt tears stream down his cheeks from his position cradling his brother. It was always the same thing, and he could never _stop_ it.

“‘course bro.”

He took a deep, shaky breath and began to sing in a soft, trembling voice.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._  
_You… make me happy when skies… are gray._  
_You’ll… never know dear… how much… I love you._  
_Please... don’t take… my sunshine… a…_

Sobbing overtook Sans as he felt his brother’s form, so heavy and safe in his arms, crumble into nothingness.


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going ahead and posting the second chapter tonight.
> 
> Stargazing: Undertale

"HEY SANS?"

Sand turned his head from his position on the ground, the grass tickling his bones where he lay.

"yeah bro?"

Papyrus was still gazing up at the stars. His face was calm and peaceful.

"I'M GLAD WE MADE IT UP HERE."

Sans felt his usual grin soften into something softer, more genuine. Something that only Papyrus could pull from him anymore.

"yeah," he replied, returning his gaze to the stars overhead. "me too."

"HAVE YOU MADE YOUR WISH YET?"

"huh?"

"YOUR WISH. ON THE STARS. I ALREADY MADE MINE, HAVE YOU?"

Sans grinned, closed his eyes and wished.


	3. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in the Underfell universe.

It was dark. No light penetrated the rock in their crevice.

They were safe.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered. He had trouble keeping his voice so quiet, Sans knew, but he had to.

No one could find them.

“yes pap?”

“I’m hungry.”

Sans sighed and pulled his little brother closer. They had run out of food the day before, and it was too dangerous right now to look for more.

“me too, pap. me too.”

Papyrus whimpered and curled up against his older brother, seeking comfort. Sans sighed.

“we’ll be okay, pap. i promise.”

Sans couldn’t deny him that security. Not now.


	4. Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a list of 120 one-word prompts and decided to use it to write drabbles. If you would like to see where I got them, look up the "Writers Gonna Write" blog.
> 
> This was for the prompt "Sometimes" and takes place in the regular Undertale verse.

Sometimes, Sans wants to die.

_– wants to disappear, to get shunted across all of time and space just like Dr. W D Gaster –_

But then Papyrus will smile down at him, will pick him up against his chest and whisper “I love you, brother”.

Then Papyrus will make him a plate of spaghetti that warms him from the inside out.

Will show him a new puzzle, claiming it’s his best one yet and come check it out, please Sans!

And Sans knows he can’t go, not now, can’t leave his brother alone.

Sometimes Sans wants to die.

But only sometimes.


	5. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll probably be the last time I post two chapters in a day. I'm all caught up on what I've got written now.
> 
> Takes place in the Undertale verse.

Papyrus is the one thing Sans truly believes in. He believes that his brother is good and pure, is everything right with the world. That everything can be made better, if only Papyrus is there. That all it takes is one smile and everything bad – the resets, his lethargy, even his laziness – will be made well again.

Sans believes that his brother can do great things, that he can do anything he sets his mind to, even convince Undyne to let him join the Royal Guard.

Sans believes in Papyrus.

Little does he know, Papyrus believes in him right back.


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am now all caught up with the prompts.
> 
> Takes place in Underswap.

Papyrus is grateful for his brother.

Sans is a light in his life; because no matter how bad everything gets, Sans will always be there with a smile and some tacos and loud declaration of "YOU SHOULD BE CALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES, PAPY!"

And he feels like he never does anything to show his gratitude. He's always napping, or smoking, or drinking honey at Muffet's. Papyrus doesn't deserve his brother.

But he knows Sans doesn't care about all that; knows Sans will always love him just the way he is, will always look after him.

For that, Papyrus is eternally grateful.


End file.
